


Voyeuristic Tendencies 4

by Darthelwig



Series: Voyeuristic Tendencies [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: It had all been leading to this.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Voyeuristic Tendencies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1069145
Comments: 33
Kudos: 28





	Voyeuristic Tendencies 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherMarvelGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/gifts).



> You can thank [JustAnotherMarvelGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl) for this. She roped me into writing another sequel. 
> 
> If you haven't already, I seriously suggest you go read her fic [A Tribute To Voyeuristic Tendencies by Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445109). It is AMAZING. And also, I consider it a part of this little AU-verse’s canon.

“Voyeuristic Tendencies 4”

By Darthelwig

++++

“Mr. Stark, Miss Maximoff and I would like to speak to you privately. If you would follow me?” Vision’s face was a mask of blank politeness, giving Tony no clue as to what he was thinking, but of course he knew. What else could there possibly be that they would want to talk to him about with no witnesses present? They’d caught him spying and now the little Witch was going to turn his mind inside out.

“Sorry, bud. No can do. I’ve got a hot date-“ He turned towards the door and suddenly Vision’s hand was on his shoulder, firm and unyielding. The look in his eyes wasn’t polite anymore, determination hardening his features. Tony swallowed hard.

“I must insist,” Vision said, and just like that Tony knew he was out of options unless he wanted to fight his way out. And he really, really didn’t. He would just have to face up to his actions and pray for mercy. Yeah, mercy from the woman who hated his guts. Right.

Still, he wasn’t a coward. He turned on his heel and followed Vision towards her room.

Vision opened the door to allow him to step inside, and he did his best to appear nonchalant as he took in the scene before him. Their sexy little Witch was wearing one of her typical short dresses and a cardigan, long hair spilling in loose curls over her shoulders. She sat in a chair off to the side, apparently waiting for them, looking every inch a queen on her throne, her long legs crossed. Tony caught himself staring at her legs and had to force his eyes up to her face, hopefully before she caught him.

Judging from the smirk on her face, he hadn’t succeeded.

Vision closed the door behind them and Tony heard the lock click home.

“So,” he said, clearing his throat. “What do you need? Did you break something? That’s not a big deal. I can replace it, no problem. If you-“

Red in the witch’s eyes cut off his rambling. She stood with all the grace of a prowling cat and he had the sudden feeling he was being stalked. Vision was no help. He just stood nearby, watching.

She stopped in front of him, close enough for him to smell her, and oh my god she smelled so _good_. He hoped she didn’t look down because he knew he was hard, unable to resist when she oozed sex appeal.

Her eyes were back to green, but she still looked dangerous, a wicked smile gracing her kissable lips.

“Do you know why you’re here?” she asked him, and he forced himself to think around the arousal pulsing through his body.

“No clue,” he said hoarsely. Wanda shook her head, looking disappointed.

“Now, Tony. Don’t lie to me. You know why you’re here, don’t you? Why I have you in my bedroom.” Her accent had faded with time, but he could hear it in every word, and the effect it had on him was embarrassingly intense. His cock throbbed in his pants.

“Yeah, okay? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spied on you-“ She cut him off with her fingers pressed to his lips.

“Oh, no, Tony. Vision and I aren’t upset. We should be, shouldn’t we? You watched us have sex. You watched us during a very private act.” He started to react, but her next words knocked him for a loop. “It was arousing to us both. Wasn’t it, Vis?” She held her hand out to Vision, who took it as he stepped close to her. She seemed smaller than usual next to Vision, and it took Tony an embarrassingly long moment to realize it was because she was barefoot.

“Sit down, Tony,” she said firmly. Had that chair always been behind him? Did it matter? He sat his ass down and looked up at her. “We’re tired of playing games,” she continued. “Vision and I decided it was time to just come out and deal with this.” Tony gulped.

“Wh-what does that mean?” he asked.

“It means,” she said, leaning down so her lips brushed the corner of his mouth, “that we want you to watch. Here. Now. Openly.” He moaned involuntarily, but he couldn’t even be embarrassed about it. This girl was sex on legs.

Wanda stepped back and into Vision’s arms. Tony had almost forgotten the man-droid was there, but the lucky bastard began to undress her slowly, first removing her necklaces, tracing his fingertips over her skin as he went. She stared at Tony as Vision worked, and he got to watch up close as her skin became flushed with arousal, as her gaze grew heavy with desire.

Vision stood behind her, tipped her head to the side and brushed her hair away so he could get his mouth on her neck, and Tony watched in fascination as she shuddered under Vision’s tongue and teeth. Her eyes slid closed, and she let out a breathy little moan as Vision reached around to cup one full breast and gently squeeze.

“She is beautiful, isn’t she?” Vision said, now pulling the cardigan from her slim shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

“Yeah,” Tony rasped. His cock was rock-hard and he wanted so badly to reach out and touch her. She was so close, all he’d have to do was lean forward a bit. He started to reach for her when Vision caught his hand.

“No touching. You are only allowed to watch,” he said, and Tony wanted to protest, but this was already so much better than he’d ever imagined. He didn’t want to ruin the moment. Vision released his hand without further comment and returned to undressing her, slowly opening Wanda’s dress and baring her creamy skin to Tony’s eyes. It only unbuttoned to about her waist, but that was more than enough for now. He feasted his eyes on her, looking so soft and pliant, her breasts framed perfectly in a lacy black bra. He could see the pink of her nipples peeking through the lace, and he thought he might come right then and there.

He grabbed his cock hard through his pants, forced himself to breathe, to pull back from the edge. He didn’t want it to end so soon.

Vision was groping her breasts, and she was smiling as he squeezed them. Her hands came up to cover Vision’s, not stopping but encouraging, and he watched jealously as Vision tweaked her hardened nipples through the lace of her bra, making her moan. Vision dragged his hands down over her stomach and hips, then began gathering her skirt until her matching lace panties were revealed to Tony’s greedy gaze.

Her sweet little pussy was right there in front of his face, behind those flimsy little panties. He could smell her arousal in the air, making his mouth water, but he couldn’t touch her. Fuck. He gripped the chair with tight fists to stop himself from grabbing her and burying his face between her slim legs.

Wanda raised her arms so Vision could pull the dress up and off, and Tony’s breath caught as he took in the sight of her in just her underwear and rings, hair settling loosely over her shoulders as she lowered her arms. He wanted to stare everywhere all at once, learn every inch of her in an instant. He was greedy for it, for her.

“Fuck,” he muttered. Neither of them seemed to even hear him, neither responded or gave any sign. She turned enough to be able to kiss Vision deeply, and he could only watch helplessly. Her hands came up to cup her own breasts, and Tony was surprised when the straps came loose on her shoulders. He realized Vision must’ve opened it while he was kissing her, and he admired the man’s smooth moves.

The little Witch turned her hot gaze on him again, making sure he was watching, he supposed. As if he could do anything but. As if he could look away. She lowered her hands, pulling the lace away with them and tossing the garment to the floor. Tony’s mouth went dry, but his cock was leaking already, and the only thing that kept him from pulling it out right now was the fact that he wouldn’t last a second with her tits in his face like this.

She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around Vision’s neck and pulling him into a hot kiss. Tony’s eyes fell to her tight, round little ass, the lace of her panties only accentuating her charms rather than hiding them. He licked his dry lips and forced himself to think of anything else, anything but her. Little old grandmas, baseball, the slimy hand of the last politician he’d shaken hands with...

It all helped. Until Vision reached down and pulled her panties down, letting them fall to the floor. Tony’s eyes roamed over the full length of Wanda’s body, head to toe, taking in the lines of her legs, the sharp bones of her hips, the soft curve of her arms, the way her silky hair moved against her skin. She looked good enough to eat, and he still hadn’t seen the front.

Apparently Vision had the same thoughts, as he turned her to face Tony, letting him look his fill. Wanda stood there, silently smirking. She dragged her fingertips over her stomach and chuckled as she watched Tony’s eyes follow the movement. Tony wanted to devour her with his gaze if that was all she’d allow him, but he couldn’t help his eyes from returning time and again to the paradise between her thighs. He could smell her arousal so clearly, could see a hint of moisture glistening, and if he had been capable of thinking more clearly, he would’ve been unable to keep from leaning forward to reach for her. All he could do was sit frozen, enraptured by the beauty before him.

Vision was still fully clothed, but she said something Tony couldn’t focus on and the man-droid’s clothes melted away, leaving his red and vibranium skin bare. Tony watched her trail pale fingers over Vision’s chest and stomach, slowly making her way lower until she could grasp his cock. Vision and Tony gasped at the same time, the sight of her ringed fingers stroking the hard, red length driving him almost to the brink. He was sweating, overly hot, his cock twitching with every stroke of her fingers over Vision’s shaft as if she were touching his own.

Vision sat on the edge of the bed and Wanda lowered herself to her knees. Tony watched her from behind as she nestled between Vision’s legs and took his cock in her mouth. He watched her head bob up and down in Vision’s lap. His mouth was hanging open, eyes focused down on her as she worked him. Tony couldn’t see anything of what she was doing, but god, he could hear it, the sucking, slurping sounds of the Witch pleasuring her lover.

Tony couldn’t stand it. Without thinking about it, he ripped open his pants and pulled out his cock, fisting it tightly. He wanted to last. He wasn’t going to.

Vision didn’t last long either. He tangled his fingers in her hair and fucked up into her mouth as he came. Tony could hear her gagging, but she didn’t resist in the slightest, just let Vision take what he needed, and when it was over she turned to Tony, wiping her chin and licking her lips, and he lost it. His cock gave one warning throb, and then thick ropes of come were spilling out, all over his chest and stomach, staining his shirt.

Wanda’s eyes lingered over the mess he’d made as he sat limply, catching his breath.

“That was...” he began, but she cut him off.

“We aren’t done yet, Tony. Don’t you want to see him fuck me?” she asked, like she already knew the answer. And of course she did. How could she not? After that?

She and Vision switched places, and Tony watched with wide eyes as she opened her legs, revealing her entire pussy to his gaze. He stared at her greedily, trying to memorize the sight of her on the bed, braced on her arms and spread open, wet and dripping with arousal. He’d imagined this a hundred times, and nothing he’d imagined could compare to the actual sight of her.

His sight was blocked as Vision took his place between her legs and lowered his mouth to her slick pussy, but Tony could still hear every moment, could hear Vision feasting on her. He stroked his cock, still hard and aching, as he watched her focus on the man between her legs, delicate fingers stroking over Vision’s smooth head in soft caresses. She must’ve been wound up, more than he’d thought, because she came quickly, her body falling back into the bed as she jerked her pussy up into Vision’s mouth.

She lay there after, and he watched her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath while Vision continued his ministrations. He only stopped when she sat up, then attached his lips to her breasts instead, taking first one nipple and then the other into his mouth and sucking them hard. Tony stroked himself slowly as he watched Vision make love to her breasts, devouring them with a passion he wouldn’t have expected.

Wanda pulled him up into a kiss, dirty and slow. Her scent was so heavy in the room that Tony felt he could almost taste her. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and try to catch a hint of her. Her eyes moved to him as she kissed Vision, their gazes meeting and holding over Vision’s shoulder.

“I think he’s ready,” she said, and Vision laughed for the first time.

“Darling, I think he’s been ready from the start,” he said, face and eyes filled with fondness as he gazed at her. The sweet smile they shared seemed almost incongruous to Tony, but he quickly realized that’s just how comfortable they were with each other. It didn’t mean the passion had died down or that any of this was over, far from, but it was just another facet of their attraction.

Wanda got on her hands and knees on the mattress as Vision positioned himself behind her. His dark fingers closed over her hips as he slid inside of her. Eyes squeezed shut, lips parted, head thrown back, she was a vision of lust. Tony couldn’t see her pussy, couldn’t see Vision’s cock enter her, so he just watched her breasts bounce as she was fucked hard. When her head dropped forward, hiding his view, Vision grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, not pausing in his rhythm for a moment. She moaned, flushed and sweating, as her lover manhandled her in ways Tony had never imagined she would accept.

Vision wrapped his arms around her and pulled Wanda into a kneeling position as he fucked her, and suddenly Tony could see everything- her bouncing tits with their pretty pink nipples, her face, with eyes wide and hazy in lust, and her sweet pussy as Vision fucked it, his red shaft slick with her juices and pumping her hard. Wanda reached back to grasp his head, pulling his face closer almost desperately.

Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He stroked his cock hard to rhythm of Vision fucking her, imagining her moans and cries were because of him, that she was riding his cock with that same wild abandon. He licked his lips, imagining how tight she was, how hot and slick. He could hear how wet she was every time Vision moved in her. The lewd sounds of their fucking only served to increase his desire, and too soon he was on the cusp of another orgasm. He was panting, sweat pouring down his face, straining to last while he kept on pleasuring himself to the sight of his teammates’ lust in action.

He wanted to see her come on Vision’s cock, wanted to hold off long enough to watch her fall apart on him, needed to have that image in his brain for all the cold nights after this one. She was so goddamn sexy, such a picture-perfect little wet dream of a woman.

And then she was there, crying out loudly, her entire body jerking and writhing against Vision’s. Sweat beaded on her skin, nipples little diamond points he wanted to wrap his lips around, mouth open and moaning wantonly...

He came so hard he nearly blacked out. His vision grew fuzzy and dark, and all he was aware of was the pleasure.

When he opened his eyes again, Vision had obviously just come as well. He pulled out of her gently and fetched a robe for her as she lay in limp exhaustion on the bed. Tony was a little disappointed when she slid the robe on and belted it closed, sealing her perfect flesh away from his sight, but he was also completely drained and couldn’t have gotten it up again if he’d tried. He’d never felt so wiped after sex.

“So, uh... What now?” he dared to ask. Wanda smiled slyly.

“Now you leave us and go about your day,” she said. “Although you might want to clean up first. Feel free to use someone else’s shower.”

Tony looked down at himself and grimaced. He was a mess of sweat and come. So attractive. And appropriate. It wouldn’t get him questioned at all. “You’re evil, Maximoff.”

“Yes. A wicked witch,” she said smugly. She watched Tony tuck himself away and straighten himself as best he could, which wasn’t much. He glared at her, but thanked Vision when he handed him a towel. “You’re the one who couldn’t resist, Tony. Do I need to remind you?” She lay back on the bed and raised a knee, making the robe fall open. Tony couldn’t stop his gaze from immediately roving over her exposed skin.

“Nope,” he said quickly, tearing his eyes away. “Not necessary.” He couldn’t even be mad. This might’ve felt like a fever dream, but it was also everything he’d dreamed about and had been wanting for so long. He dared a glance back at her, and she was sitting up, leaning against Vision’s arm as he perched on the edge of the bed, next to her.

“Goodbye, Tony,” she called after him as he opened the door. “Until next time.” The meaning of that hit him only after he’d closed the door and taken a few shaky steps away. He stopped in his tracks and grinned, then straightened up and let his usual cocky grin settle into place. _Oh yeah. Next time, little Witch._ He was already looking forward to it.


End file.
